Flower pots, candy bowls, and fruit baskets are objects that have a number of common features. These features include relatively heavy weight, and a relatively great height and width. Furthermore, each of these objects may be formed in a variety of odd sizes and shapes. Still further, each of these objects are typically highly colorful.